That One Friend
by Moonshine Orchids
Summary: (A Reboot of "Just A Blader"). With an important tournament to participate in, Shinju Mashiro finds out that she'll possible face off against Wakiya Komurasaki, one of the favorites of winning the tournament and a seemingly good friend of hers. How do the two bladers know each other and how they tolerate one another? Rated K.


" _Is this a joke?" asked the older boy._

 _His light brown colored eyes shifted towards my left hand and he saw the beyblade that was in my hand. Sensory Sol was a beyblade that I recently got from my older brother Mamoru. The older boy approached me and tried to snatch my beyblade from my hands. I moved back a few steps away from the older boy as I didn't want to deal with him at the moment. He smirked at my sudden reaction before he dug his hand into his pocket, revealing a coral and sky blue colored beyblade. It seemed that the boy actually wants to have a beybattle with me._

 _To be completely honest, I wasn't sure if battling him is even the best idea. He thought that a blader who's a girl is pretty much a joke. I wasn't exactly the ideal blader to battle against since I was fairly new to game. My eyes looked down at Sensory Sol and thought about the risks of blading against some random boy. At the same time, I looked around to see Mamoru approaching the two of us. He probably saw the confrontation between the two of us. My older brother closed his eyes for a moment before placing his right hand on my left shoulder._

 _Mamoru said to the older boy, "If you're asking for a beybattle, better if you have a battle against someone their own size Akio."_

 _Akio, the older boy that was teasing me glared over at my older brother. He felt rather disappointed that his opponent wasn't going to be me. Either way I didn't even want to battle him because I knew I wasn't that talented as a blader just yet. Mamoru didn't even hesitant in taking out his launcher and his beyblade, Malice Matagot out. While my brother was going to have a beybattle, I took a seat on a nearby bench. Maybe watching my older brother may help me get some pointers for our training session._

 _I looked down at Sensory Sol once more and I thought about being a strong blader like my older brother. Despite the fact that Mamoru was the one who really inspired me to become a blader, I knew that there will be a time that I won't be able to rely on him and we'll be battling it out on the dish as opponents. For now, I was stuck being Mamoru's pupil and that is fine with me of course. He was one talented blader that fought in several beyblading tournaments, even making it to the Nationals on three different occasions._

" _One day I will become a strong blader like you Mamoru," I said to myself._

* * *

Two years have passed since that day and Shinju continued her own path on being that strong blader she desired to be. Mamoru continued to train alongside her for a year before heading off to China to continue with his beyblading training. The last time that she heard from him, Mamoru was preparing a regional tournament over there. As for herself, she has entered quite a number of local beyblading tournaments in the past year on her own. Shinju and Sensory Sol managed to snag a few wins from those local tournaments that the WBBA held.

To the eleven year old blader, it was rather impressive even though some people would try to compare her to her older brother. They were rather different in terms of skills and abilities on the dish. Shinju constantly tried to prove the same thing over and over throughout the tournaments that she had participated in. She didn't think that she would be entering this local beyblading tournament at this point. With her being a part of the B-Block selection, her eyes looked around to see the bladers that were in her group. Taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake, the Sensory Sol user thought about the tough competition ahead of her.

Her cobalt colored eyes looked around to see who was going to be participating the same tournament as her. Shinju recognized quite a number of talented bladers that were participating in this local tournament. Right off the the bat, the eleven year old girl recognized Shu Kurenai, the prodigious blader that uses Storm Spriggan and Wakiya Komurasaki, another talented blader that was considered to be strong. They are two bladers that are favorites of winning this tournament. Knowing that she was the in the same round as that Komurasaki blader, it was rather obvious she was going to have some tough competition.

"You know you're not going to be making it passed the second round Ju," said a rather familiar voice.

Ju was a nickname that Shinju was given when she was younger by one particular person as a way to irritate her. The Sensory Sol user constantly would feel agitated when that person would call her Ju every single time that they see each other. Her cobalt colored eyes moved towards the right and she saw him staring at her with his intense blue colored eyes. His yellow blonde hair was spiky as ever even though it was rather well kept in that ponytail. Shinju even saw the cocky and arrogant smile he had on his face, which made the Sensory Sol user raise an eyebrow all of the sudden.

Wakiya Komurasaki, one of the favorites to win the tournament and a friend of her's since those younger days stood right next to her. Shinju felt rather unlucky that she was stuck in the same block as him, but she still acknowledges the blonde's confidence and competitiveness on the dish. As for Wakiya, the eleven year old Wyvern user never thought that he would be friends with a girl, but then again the times were different back then. They didn't even have their beyblades at that time, but they were still competitive in whatever they did in the past even as children.

"As unlucky I am being stuck with you, at least I can say that we're going to have an interesting match Wakiya," commented Shinju.

Wakiya said, "You may be a girl and the younger sister of Mamoru Mashiro, but you are much stronger than most of these chumps here."

Shinju looked around to see the other bladers that were also participating in the tournament. She knew that she wouldn't win against the likes of Wakiya, Shu, or even Orochi since they're three of the best bladers in this tournament. Even though there was a likely chance of battling Wakiya in the next round, the Sensory Sol user had to win her first round match. Wakiya saw that gleam in her cobalt colored eyes that showed that confidence that they have. The Wild Wyvern user would usually come off as an arrogant jerk towards his opponents as he thought that they didn't stand a chance in beating him. Despite that being true, the blonde haired blader never thought that Shinju would actually tolerate that easily. Then again, they actually have some history together in the past as childhood friends.

* * *

 _I looked over at Shinju, who was covered in dirt and grass stains at the moment. The two of us were having a race to see who was faster between the two of us. Being the best at everything was something that I was so used. As a part of the Komurasaki Family, the men of my family always aimed to be the best in everything. I chuckled as I saw her covered in those stains. Mamoru watched as the two of us would have our race to see who was faster. It was strange seeing Ju's brother around since he was usually busy training for another tournament._

" _Well looks like I won this race Ju," I said to her._

 _Shinju replied, "I know, but you need to stop calling me Ju because its actually getting annoying."_

 _I rolled my eyes at her before she stuck her tongue at me all of the sudden. It was really immature even though she admitted that she lost the race. Calling her Ju was rather entertaining it because its only one of those rare moments I get to see an angry Shinju. I watched Shinju dust off of the dirt that was on her. That is what I noticed when I saw that gleam in her eyes. Shinju had this strange determined look on her face like she knew that she wanted to beat me. I closed my eyes and smiled confidently as I knew that I was going to win in whatever she throws at me. Unlike most girls I have seen, Shinju was actually much tougher and could deal with anything that goes in her way._

 _At the sudden moment, I watched her raise her right hand towards me all of the sudden. I raised my eyebrow and wondered what was going on until Mamoru pushed me a bit closer to her._

" _She just wants to shake you hand only," simply said Mamoru._

 _As I heard the older Mashiro sibling's response, I raised my right hand as well. The two of us shook hands with the two of us being quite not so amused. If Mamoru didn't try to be a jerk all of the sudden and pushed me, I would've shook her hand like it was nothing. It wasn't really a surprise that Shinju wanted to be a good sport with me. Like I said before, its rare to see girls around her age trying to be one of the boys. That is what it seemed because Ju was definitely a more competitive person than I thought she really was._

 _The last thing that I ever want was to lose to the likes of her. It made our friendly competitiveness much more interesting. Shinju knew that she didn't have the chance of beating me that easily. Again, I still give her the credit of trying to catch up with me throughout this race. At that moment, I looked over to my shoulder and saw that there was a car waiting for me. It was already that time to go home and I simply waved goodbye to Shinju and her older brother. Tomorrow was going to be another day and I'll see Ju once more again at school again._

" _How was your day son?" asked his father._

 _I replied, "It was great and don't worry father, I managed to win once again."_

* * *

Wakiya knew that Shinju is the kind of person that was full of surprises. He wasn't sure what kind of surprises she show during this tournament. Maybe he knew that she had the chance of moving forward, but the Wild Wyvern user needed to see for himself to know whether that was true or not. At the same time, he looked over at his right to see a shorter looking blade. Daina Kurogami, another strong blader also was participating in the same tournament the two of them. Wakiya knew that his goal was to win this tournament and beat Shu this time around. With the many times that the two of them battled against each other, the Wyvern user lost every time.

Winning this tournament would mean so much to him of course. Wakiya wanted to prove once and for all that he's actually the stronger blader out of everyone here. The competition was stiff of course, but he had to make sure that he was the only one remaining on the dish. Shinju noticed that the usual confident and cocky expression that he had on his face. The Sensory Sol user smiled to herself before they looked over towards the dish. Wakiya was that one friend not many people would want to have, especially dealing with someone with such a big ego. She was able tolerate for all those years and worked her hardest to even gain his respect. As a blader, it took her the same amount of time to try to to gave his respect a fellow blader.

He was probably one of the few male bladders that didn't think that she was a joke. Well technically Wakiya did take it as a joke when she showed him Sensory Sol one time. Shinju knew she had to prove herself to be a stronger blader to gain his respect. This local tournament was the only way that she could even participate in the upcoming Nationals as of now. Shinju saw Wakiya and thought about her chance in winning the tournament. Not many girls would even think about participating in these tournaments. There were two more girls participating as well since they all wanted a shot in winning it all.

" _I'll win this tournament no matter what. That means even beating you as well Wakiya,"_ said Shinju.

* * *

 **Well I didn't expect that I'll be writing more Beyblade Burst fanfics after that long hiatus. Despite writing an introductory WakiyaXOC one-shot in the past, this version much more easier and simple. I wanted to add a bit more to their so-called friendship even before this tournament. There will be more of these WakiyaXOC one-shots and other Beyblade Burst fanfics. For now, read and review.**


End file.
